El otro trío
by Graystone
Summary: ¿Y si Harry, Ron y Hermione no hubiesen conseguido todo lo que han conseguido por sí solos? ¿Y si ha habido gente que les ha ayudado en secreto? ¿Y si esa gente hubiese decidido formar un trío secreto para llevar a cabo esa ayuda?


**Disclaimer: **nada del potterverso me pertenece

**Qué pretendo con esto:** esta idea lleva mucho tiempo rondado en mi cabeza. Harry siempre ha dicho que todo lo que ha conseguido no lo ha hecho sólo, que alguien siempre le ha ayudado. Aparte, siempre ha existido el famoso Trío Dorado: Harry, Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo, también ha habido un trío secundario, tres personajes, muy importantes ellos, pero que siempre han estado a las sombra. Y son Neville, Ginny y Luna. Por ello, en este fic, pretendo mezclar esas dos cosas, utilizar a ese trío de secundarios y darles más protagonismo realizando acciones en la sombra para ayudar al Trío Dorado, de modo que sus logros no son más que resultado de la ayuda brindada por este trío secreto que prefiere hacer las cosas de manera oculta, aunque no se lleven mérito alguno.

Naturalmente, esto es un ¿Y si...? como una catedral que espero que disfrutéis. Cada capítulo abarcará uno de los libros comenzando por el segundo, en total seis capítulos.

* * *

**1**

**La Cámara Secreta**

Por fin, Neville consiguió mover todas sus extremidades. El hechizo paralizador le había dejado inmóvil durante toda la noche. Cuando se prometió a sí mismo que iba a matar a Hermione Granger, el director Dumbledore entregó la Copa de las Casas gracias a los diez puntos que le otorgaron.

Pero si algo sabía Neville es que había fallado en su misión, que no había podido impedir que Harry, Ron y Hermione fuesen a detener al profesor Snape. O al profesor Quirrell, no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado en realidad. Bueno, a lo que iba, que no pudo detenerlos. O en todo caso, ayudarlos como hacen los amigos en las historias, desde la sombra o un segundo plano, llevar a cabo acciones variadas para que los protagonistas principales pudiesen salir victoriosos y llevarse toda la gloria... Aunque a decir verdad, Neville no quería sacarle las castañas a esos tres para que luego se llevasen todo el mérito.

Sea como fuere, Neville no podía hacer eso sólo. Necesitaba gente. Y pensó que lo mejor era igualar la balanza, buscar a dos personas capaces de ayudarle en su misión. Por ello buscó y buscó durante una semana a los candidatos perfectos. Pero muchos le rechazaron, porque no estaban dispuestos a ayudar a Potter y a sus amigos. Pero finalmente, dio con las definitivas: Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood, una chica de primero de Ravenclaw.

Ginny porque estaba pillada hasta las trancas de Harry Potter y, por él, hasta le haría la colada durante un año, aunque eso era cosa de los elfos domésticos. Y Luna, porque era Luna. Era demasiado rara.

—¿Lo tenemos claro? —preguntó Neville.

—Sí —asintió Ginny.

—Nuestra misión es sencilla. Harry, Ron y Hermione son el trío dorado, el trío famoso. Así al menos se les conoce desde el año pasado. Nosotros, por nuestra parte, seremos el otro trío, sus ángeles de la guarda, quienes los protegerán contra todas las adversidades. Por ello los vigilaremos siempre y les ayudaremos, pero es vital que no se enteren —explicó Neville.

—Dime una cosa, ¿por qué hacemos esto? Ellos pueden cuidarse por sí solos.

—Porque, Luna, así es la vida. Todos los grandes héroes tienen a alguien en la sombra que los protegen. Ese alguien somos nosotros. Harry, Ron y Hermione cuentan con nosotros. Y vamos a demostrárselo... Aunque nunca lo sepan.

Ginny y Luna se miraron, no demasiado convencidas, pero bueno, dejaron a Neville con sus ensoñaciones.

* * *

Así las cosas, pronto el autodenominado El Otro Trío tuvo que ponerse manos a la obra. En Hogwarts se estaban produciendo hechos extraños que perturbaban la aplacible vida de los alumnos y profesores. Todo empezó con la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos y todo el asunto del Heredero de Slytherin. Para ser su primera vez como ángeles de la guarda, los tres jóvenes lo estaban haciendo fatal. Sentían que daban palos de ciego mientras nada estaba claro y un gato apestoso había sido petrificado. Un día, Ginny, que últimamente estaba muy rara, les dijo que Harry, Ron y Hermione iban a preparar una poción multijugos, pero que había ingredientes que necesitaban y que no tenían.

Neville vio su primera oportunidad de oro. Sabía que debía ayudar al trío dorado. Por ello, como sabía que los ingredientes a conseguir estaban en el armario del despacho de Snape, entró en él y abrió mágicamente la puerta. La verdad es que aquello era una tontería, podría haber dejado que Harry abriese por sí sólo el armario y se llevase lo que necesitaba, pero de esta manera Neville sintió que había llevado a cabo su primera acción como miembro de El Otro Trío.

Como era de esperar, Harry y sus amigos consiguieron el ingrediente que les faltaba. En ese tiempo, además, Harry tuvo su partido de quidditch del año. Neville y Luna se encontraban en las gradas del estadio.

—¿Dónde está Ginny? —preguntó Neville.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Pues está mal que no haya venido, ¿sabes? Un miembro de El Otro Trío debe estar siempre dispuesto. En fin, la verdad es que no importa mucho. Sólo es un partido de quidditch.

—Sí... Eh, que movimientos más raros hace esa bludger. Parece que está persiguiendo a Harry Potter. Mírala, es como si estuviese bailando con él.

Neville miró la snitch con sus prismáticos. Luna tenía razón, aquella bludger hacía movimientos muy raros.

—No está bailando con él, Luna. Las bludgers no bailan, sólo quieren derribar a los jugadores. ¡Pero esa bludger quiere derribar a Harry! Ven, vamos.

Bajaron de la grada hasta estar a pie del estadio. Harry había sido derribado de la escoba y hacía esfuerzos por no ser lastimado.

—_Wingardium Leviosa_ —dijo Neville mientras agitaba y golpeaba la varita en el momento en que apuntaba a la bludger.

—¡Ya la tienes!

—No, no la tengo, es demasiado rápida.

—Déjame a mí. _Wingardiuam Leviosa_.

Pero no pasó nada. Quizás influyese el hecho de que aún no le había enseñado el hechizo.

—Déjalo, Hermione ya ha destruido la bludger —confesó Neville, apenado.

El partido terminó con la victoria de Gryffindor. Neville y Luna volvieron al castillo.

—No estés triste, Neville. Al principio es normal que las cosas no salgan como uno espera. Así ocurre en las historias, pero al final siempre ocurre algo que hace que todo salga bien.

—No sé, Luna, esto no funciona.

—Dices eso porque acabamos de empezar. Date tiempo, ya verás como tu idea de fundar un trío en la sombra da buenos resultados.

Neville miró dubitativo a Luna. La verdad es que era una niña bastante estrafalaria, llevando siempre un colgante de corchos y unos pendientes en forma de rábanos. Pero a decir verdad, decía cosas bastante útiles. Decidió tomarle la palabra y esperar. ¿Y qué si no había podido detener a tiempo aquella bludger? Tendría más oportunidades. Los héroes no lo son desde un principio, tienen que formarse. Y el trío en la sombra que acababan de crear todavía tenía que madurar un poco.

Sin embargo, todo parecía estar en su contra. Los primeros alumnos fueron atacados, siendo petrificados. Neville y Luna se sentían completamente perdidos, pues Ginny no daba señales de vida, y cuando las daba estaba como distante. Parecía que el trío en la sombra tendría que ser dúo en la sombra por un tiempo.

Y mientras tanto, se decidió llevar a cabo un club de duelo al que asistieron todos los alumnos. El club finalizó con la sorpresa de que Harry Potter hablaba pársel y, por tanto, podría ser descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. Tras eso, los ataques continuaron sucediéndose.

Un día, concretamente el día del último partido de quidditch de la temporada, Neville se encontraba hojeando un libro para terminar su trabajo para Pociones sobre las propiedades de una criatura mágica para la elaboración de pociones, a elección propia. Entonces, dio con la página del basilisco. Tras leerla, se puso a pensar.

—¿En qué piensas? —quiso saber Luna. Ginny, como era de esperar, no estaba con ellos.

—Acabo de leer esta información sobre el basilisco. Aquí dice que puede matar con la mirada. Y bueno, que se trata de una serpiente.

—Sí, ¿y?

—Sólo los hablantes de pársel hablan con las serpientes.

—Sí, ¿y?

—Y toda la gente que ha sido petrificada en realidad no ha muerto, ¿y si es que en realidad te quedas petrificado al no mirar directamente a un basilisco?

—Sí, ¡¿y?!

—Vamos, Luna, es sencillo. El monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos es un basilisco.

—Oh... claro.

De repente apareció Hermione y le quitó el libro.

—¡Que lo estaba leyendo!

Hermione hizo caso omiso. Leyó la misma página que Nevile y apuntó algo en el libro. De repente se oyeron ruidos de siseos.

—¿Oís eso? —Neville y Luna asintieron ante la pregunta de Hermione —. Quedaos aquí.

Neville miró lo que Hermione había escrito. Con su fina y pulcra letra, se podía leer lo siguiente: "Cañerías". Entonces se oyeron gritos. Neville y Luna corrieron hasta donde se oyeron los gritos, teniendo cuidado de ir con los ojos tapados. Entonces vieron a Hermione y a otra chica, petrificadas. Hermione sostenía un espejo en una mano. Al parecer también se había dado cuenta de que el monstruo era un basilisco.

—Luna, traéme la página en la que Hermione ha escrito.

Luna se marchó. Al instante vino con la página, rasgada. Neville la tomó y la arrugó, formando una bola que dejó en la mano libre de Hermione.

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo que hacemos como trío en la sombra, Luna. Vamos a darle una pequela ayudita a Ron y a Harry.

Acto seguido, tomó de la mano a su amiga y salieron de allí. Las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar. Los profesores dieron con Hermione y la otra chica. Por desgracia, Harry y Ron no dieron con la hoja rasgada del libro.

Días después, los dos salieron de noche, por lo que fueron seguidos por Neville y Luna. Neville pensó que al menos ahora la balanza se había equilibrado de nuevo, pues Hermione estaba fuera del juego y Ginny más rara de lo normal. Esa noche, como íbamos diciendo, Neville y Luna siguieron a Harry y Ron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Tras la aparición de Dumbledore, el ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge y un hombre de pelo rubio platino que Neville reconoció como Lucius Malfoy, por ser un hombre que había tratado con su abuela, vio como los dos chicos salían de la cabaña y se internaban en el Bosque Prohibido.

Luna se dipuso a seguirlos, pero Neville la detuvo.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿No es evidente? Seguirlos.

—El Bosque es peligroso —Neville no pudo evitar acordarse de lo ocurrido el año pasado, cuando se internó en el Bosque —. Hay hombres lobo —no pudo evitar recordar también que eso lo había dicho Draco Malfoy.

—En el Bosque Prohibido no hay hombres lobo, Neville. Sólo hay snorckacks de cuerno arrugado, nargles y bibblers maravillosos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Neville. No había entendido nada de lo que su amiga había dicho.

—Ven, les perderemos de vista si no les seguimos. Y los ángeles de la guarda no pueden perder de vista a sus protegidos.

Finalmente se internaron en el Bosque. Tras lo que les pareció una eternidad, dieron con los dos chicos, que habían llegado a un claro. Pero no a un cualquiera, sino a un claro lleno de acromántulas.

—¿No decías que en el Bosque no había hombres lobo? —preguntó Neville.

—Eso son acromántulas, Neville, no hombres lobo —dijo Luna, un poco nerviosa.

—Para el caso es lo mismo, Luna. Es evidente.

—¿Evidente el qué?

—Que vamos a morir. ¡Ahora corre!

Echaron a correr mientras varias acromántulas se les echaron encima. Ni Harry ni Ron se percataron de que estaban allí.

Neville y Luna corrieron y corrieron hasta que las arañas los ignoraron. Al parecer atendieron a la llamada de alguien. Entonces, un viejo coche azul apareció ante ellos.

—Qué coche más bonito.

El coche parecía querer decirles algo, pero sólo era un coche, no podía hablar. Sea como fuere, Neville se dirigió hacia él, pues empezó a atar cabos sueltos. Aquel era el coche en el que Harry y Ron llegaron a Hogwarts este año.

—Nosotros no necesitamos tu ayuda, ve a ayudarles a ellos o esas cosas se los comerán.

El coche pareció obedecer, pues fue a rescatar a Harry y a Ron. Neville y Luna, por su parte, volvieron al castillo.

Afortunadamente, Harry y Ron descubrieron al fin que el monstruo de la Cámara era un basilisco. Por la noche, Neville quedó con Ginny en la Sala Común, pero esta alegó tener que irse.

—¿Pero a dónde vas? ¿No te das cuenta de que hemos dado un gran paso como trío? —decía Neville, indignado.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme —contestó Ginny con voz monocorde.

—¿A dónde irá? —se preguntó el chico a sí mismo.

La noche Neville la pasó en vela. Supuso que Harry y Ron les contarían a los profesores lo que habían descubierto de manos de Hermione. A fin de cuentas, así era como tenía que ocurrir. Sin embargo se percató de una cosa: ni Harry ni Ron habían ido a dormir aquella noche. De repente, Neville sintió un escalofrío, así como un déjà vu. Se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata y las pantuflas. Como trío, aún no habían ideado una manera de llamarse entre ellos, así que esa noche tendría que contar sólo con Ginny.

Llegó hasta la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas y llamó. Una alumna de primera le abrió la puerta.

—Es la una de la madrugada, Longbottom, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Está Ginny?

La alumna miró a las camas adoseladas.

—Su cama está vacía —y dicho esto, cerró la puerta.

Neville parecía aún más preocupado. ¿Y si Ginny había desaparecido? ¿Y si Harry y Ron también? ¿O acaso era que los dos se habían lanzado a por el basilisco? ¿Qué razón les había llevado a cometer semejante estupidez?

Salió de la Sala Común a toda prisa, varita en mano. No podía contar ni con Luna ni con Ginny esa noche, así que haría las cosas por sí mismo. De repente se topó con una inscripción en sangre en una pared, muy del estilo a la que apareció cuando la Cámara fue abierta. En este caso sólo decía una frase:

_Sus huesos reposarán en la Cámara por siempre_

Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa, pensó Neville, que el Heredero se había llevado a su primera víctima mortal. ¿Pero a quién? ¿A Ginny? Imposible, ella era de sangre mágica, el Heredero no tendría razón alguna para llevárselo.

Sea como fuere, prosiguió su camino, aunque nuevamente se sentía igual que se había sentido casi todo el año, sin saber qué hacer. Se detuvo y puso en orden sus pensamientos. Hermione había descubierto que el basilisco se movía por las cañerías de la escuela. Eso quería decir que una enorme serpiente había estado saliendo casi todas las noches de un cuarto de baño. La pregunta era sencilla: ¿cuál? Entonces recordó algo. El primer ataque, el de la Señora Norris, así como la primera inscripción tuvieron lugar cerca del baño del segundo piso, el baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Ese baño de chicas estaba estropeado, por lo que nunca se usaba. Y supuso que una enorme serpiente saldría mejor por un baño en desuso, donde nadie la vería, a un baño continuamente frecuentado por los alumnos. Así pues, no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió al baño de chicas del segundo piso. Cuando llegó, vio que el conjunto de la grifería se había abierto, dejando ver una entrada.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Myrtle.

—¿Han estado Harry Potter y Ron Weasley aquí? —preguntó Neville.

—Sí, se han metido por ahí.

Neville se acercó a la entrada. Seguramente debía de tratarse de la entrada a la Cámara. Malditos Harry y Ron, ¿por qué siempre tenían que hacerse los héroes? En fin... Armándose de valor, entró por la apertura. Nada más hacerlo, sintió que caía por un tobogán enorme hasta que llegó al final, sobre un montón de huesos de animales pequeños. Tras aquello, continuó por una gruta hasta que dio conque el camino estaba cortado. Vio a Ron, tratando de quitar piedras, pero Neville no veía en qué sentido podía ayudarles.

Lockhart estaba con él y al rato aparecieron Harry y Ginny. ¡Ginny había sido la alumna secuestrada por el basilisco! Finalmente, juntos, todos fueron sacados de ahí. Neville, de repente, se vio allí sólo.

¿Pero por qué diantres se había metido allí? ¿En qué podría haber ayudado a Harry y Ron si no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudarles? Pero bueno, al menos había conseguido averiguar la entrada a la Cámara. ¿Y si al final no había podido ayudarles? La intención era lo que contaba, quedaban muchos años por delante y este año no se había dado tan mal. El problema ahora era cómo iba a salir de allí.

—¿Neville? —oyó que alguien gritaba.

—¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz de Luna sonaba lejana, amplificada por el túnel que conectaba el baño con la sala de los huesos.

—Supuse que estarías aquí, me enteré de que habían secuestrado a Ginny, así que até cabos y vine aquí. Mytrle me dijo que habías bajado, pero me recomendó que yo no bajase o no saldría.

—Ayúdame, Luna, no sé cómo salir de aquí.

—Puedo verte al final del túnel. Quédate quieto... ¡_Wingardium Leviosa_!

Neville sintió cómo se elevaba. El túnel no era tan largo, pues enseguida vio a Luna, que lo depositó en el suelo.

—¡Gracias!

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Te veré mañana, junto con Ginny. ¿Está bien?

—Harry la ha salvado, no hay de que preocuparse. Hasta mañana, Luna.

Se separaron y cada uno fue a su Sala Común. A la mañana siguiente, los tres se reunieron.

—Creíamos que te pasaba algo, estabas muy rara —decía Luna.

—Fue ese diario, me poseyó.

—Lo siento, Ginny, he estado tan obcecado por este tema del trío ayudante que ni me paré a ver lo que estaba pasando —se disculpó Neville.

—No te preocupes, nadie se dio cuenta hasta que me encontraba en la Cámara. Si te digo la verdad, lo has hecho muy bien.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el chico.

—¡Sí! Ha estado genial, me lo he pasado muy bien junto a vosotros, ¿cuándo repetimos? —preguntó Luna.

Neville y Ginny rieron.

—El año se está acabando, así que no creo que Harry, Ron y Hermione necesiten nuestra ayuda por un tiempo, al menos hasta el año que viene. Ayer fue la Ceremonia de la entrega de la Copa de las Casas y Gryffindor ha ganado. Creo que, por ahora, nos merecemos un descanso.

Y tras eso, los tres se dieron un abrazo, de esos familiares. Mientras abrazaba a sus nuevas amigas, Neville pensó que aquel año no había estado tan mal, que había aprendido un montón de cosas y que se notaba un poco más valiente. Puede que nadie reconociese su labor como guardián de los alumnos más famosos de Hogwarts salvo las dos chicas que rodeaban sus brazos, pero si eso era así, él estaba más que satisfecho. Todavía quedaban años por delante, tiempo suficiente para perfeccionar sus técnicas.


End file.
